


Cub

by Ort



Series: Ort's LU Shorts [4]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Blood, Dog Fights, Drabbles, Fluff, I made a comic on tumblr about Twilight calling Wild "cub" and it kind of caught on i guess, Injury, Short Ficlits, cute stuff, mentions of animal abuse, so here i am back with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ort/pseuds/Ort
Summary: “He’s like a troublesome bear cub.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Linked Universe

“He’s like a troublesome bear cub.”

 

They’re standing and watching Twilight’s protege make his way higher up the old pine when Time says this.  Twilight huffs in response; it does have a nice ring to it. 

 

“I’m using that,” he says, cracking a smile.  Time hums and together they witness the beauty of Wild’s tunic getting caught on a branch.  Twilight grimaces as Wild tugs at the fabric, face twisted with discomfort. 

 

“Uh…”  Wild shifts, pulling at his tunic.  “Um, I’m, uh…” 

 

Twilight puts his hands on his hips, a smiling tugging at his lips, and tries to contain his laughter.  He covers his mouth with his hand. Wild locks eyes with him and pouts and Twilight knows his efforts at concealing his glee has failed. 

 

“You alright up there, Cub?”  

 

Beside him, Time snorts.  Above them, Wild squawks.

 

“What did you just call me?!”

 

Time chuckles this time and Twilight can’t help but join as they continue to watch Wild struggle.  Wild glares at them, working furiously to get his tunic unstuck.

 

“Do you need help, Cub,”  Twilight calls up and Wild wails.

 

“Stoooop!”

 

Time smirks and pats Twilight’s shoulder.  

 

“I’m gonna head back.  Make sure he gets down in time to make supper.”  Time pauses, glancing to make sure no one else is listening.  “Wind insisted on recreating a sort of… seafood soup that the pirates he travelled with ate…”  

 

He doesn’t continue, but Twilight see the fear in his mentor’s eye.

 

“I’ll make sure he gets down.”

 

“Safely.”

 

“Of course!”

 

There’s a string of curses from above, but Time just rolls his eye and walks away back towards the camp.  Twilight returns his attention to Wild, who is still struggling. He watches for a bit longer, reveling in the growing distress, but it’s getting late.  And he’s hungry. 

 

“Hey, Wild, come on.”

 

Wild shoots him a look.  Exhaustion is clear on his face from where he’s still holding himself up on the branch.  Twilight shifts to get a better look; he’s still stuck, the branch snagging his tunic just so that Wild can’t reach it without letting go of his support branch.  Twilight crosses his arms. 

 

“Wild, just use a knife or something.  We really don’t have time for this.” 

 

Wild pauses in his struggle long enough to look sheepish. 

 

“I, uh… I left my dagger at camp.”

 

“... _ why? _ ” 

 

Wild shrugs as best he can.

 

“I didn’t need it to climb.”

 

Twilight shakes his head.  He’s about to tell Wild to just get a new one from his slate, but then he catches the soft glow of it from where it sits at the base of the tree.  He stares at it, incredulous. Wild seems to catch on to what he’s thinking and gives a nervous laugh. 

 

“Didn’t want it to fall and break…”

 

“How many times have you climbed with it before, again?  Hundreds? Thousands?”

 

“I wasn’t thinking, alright!”

 

There’s a certain fondness swelling beneath the annoyance Twilight is experiencing as he walks to the base of the tree.  He kicks it, once, to test it, before heaving himself up to the lowest branch. He lets out a puff of air. It’s been a long time since he last climbed a tree.  

 

He hears Wild yelp from above.

 

“ _ What _ are you doing?”

 

“I’m coming to get you,” Twilight grunts as he grabs the next branch.  He’s a few good feet off the ground now; enough to where falling would not be a pleasant experience.  He sends up a ‘thank you’ to the goddesses that he’s not afraid of heights and continues upward. He reaches Wild in a few minutes, perching himself on the branch below.  He’s eye level with the snag, assessing the damage and reaching for his knife, when Wild makes a strangled noise.

 

“Don’t cut it, please.”

 

Twilight looks up to see Wild grimacing, staring at him with wide eyes.  Twilight doesn’t ask, just nods and puts the knife away. He shifts, balancing on the branch as he works with deft fingers to try and undo Wild’s tunic.  It’s a bit torn, but nothing a simple needle and thread won’t fix, and within seconds he’s got it free. Wild sends him a relieved smile. Twilight returns it, patting Wild’s leg, and is about to start climbing down when Wild stops him.  He begins to climb even higher, beckoning Twilight to follow. 

 

“We still have some time.”

 

Twilight thinks of Time waiting for him and Wild to return, and of the others waiting for a warm meal. 

 

Wild’s smile is almost blinding as he turns and offers his hand to Twilight. 

 

Twilight is pulled up into the top most branches of the tree.  

 

It’s a short climb the rest of the way; together they’re a bit too heavy to sit at the very top of the tree, but they find a sturdy enough branch to stop at.  Wild sits, leaning against the trunk of the tree, his arm planted firmly around Twilight’s shoulders. Twilight grips him at the waist in return, scooting closer as to be on the thickest and strongest part of the branch. 

 

“Why were you climbing up here in the first place?”

 

“You’ll see, you’ll see.  Give it a minute.”

 

As it happens, it takes about exactly a minute for Twilight to understand.  From where they sit, the two of them have a perfect view of the sunset over Lake Hylia.    

 

“Four’s Hyrule is pretty nice,”  Wild muses and Twilight hums in agreement, looking out over the water.  Wild smirks, nudging Twilight’s shoulder. “Not as pretty as mine though.”  His smile is good natured and, for once, he seems relaxed. Twilight grins nudging him back.  

 

“Oh I’m sure, but I’ll bet yours can’t beat mine by a long shot.”  

 

There’s a spark in Wild’s eyes as he faces Twilight.  

 

“Of you are so on,  _ pup. _ ”

 

“Hey, watch it,  _ cub. _  That one’s for the Old Man only.”

 

Wild scoffs.  

 

“ _ Cub… _ That’s such a stupid name.”

 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Twilight says and brings a hand up to ruffle Wild’s hair.  From the position he’s in, Wild can’t duck out of the way. “I feel like it fits pretty well.” 

 

Wild shakes his head, his bangs sticking up unnaturally.  He glares half heartedly, but Twilight can see there’s a shine in his eyes.  He doesn’t mention it, choosing instead to pull Wild a little bit closer as they watch the last rays of sun disappear over the water.  Wild shifts, opening his mouth to speak, but is interrupted from yell from below.

 

“Hey!”  It’s Warriors.  “Can you guys hurry up?  Wind’s got it in his head that he’s gonna cook dinner and, no offense to him, but I’m not in the mood for unsalted seafood.”  

 

Twilight laughs a little at that and pats Wild on the back, who’s hiding a smile behind his hair. 

 

“C’mon Cub, we better get you back to camp.”  

 

Wild huffs, but doesn’t complain again, and together they make their way down.  

 

* * *

 

 

“Easy, Cub.”

 

Twilight’s hand is firm on Wild’s shoulder, holding him back from the scene in front of them.  Twilight feels his heart clench as one of the dogs cries out again, but the crowd around them surges forward, cheering.  Wild is bristling beneath his hand, silent. 

 

In the ring, the two dogs snarl and snap, locked in a flurry of claws and teeth.  It’s a savage thing and Twilight flinches as blood splatters the ground. The two dogs break apart, panting, only to rush at each other once more.  Wild makes to move again, but Twilight holds him steady. 

 

“Not yet, Cub.  Wait for the signal.”  

 

Twilight searches the crowd.  He can see the blue of Warriors’ scarf amongst the crowd of onlookers, but the others are hidden to him.  Wild shoots him a look, pain and anger evident in his face. 

 

“They’re gonna end up killing each other if we don’t do something, Twi.”  

 

Twilight squeezes his shoulder in response, swallowing back a cry of rage as one of the audience members screams for more blood.  The noise from the ring is rising as the dog fight intensifies. Twilight shifts on the balls of his feet, waiting. 

 

_ C’mon Old Man…  _

 

As if his mentor can read thoughts, a piercing whistle breaks through the sound of the crowd, the last few notes of a familiar tune reaching Twilight’s ears.  Wild is gone from him in seconds disappearing into the mass of people only to reappear perched on the high fence surrounding the ring. People begin to yell in confusion and anger, but before anything escalates, their cries turn to fear and one by one they are picked off.  Twilight rushes at the man in front of him, knocking him to the ground and gaining better access to the ring. He can see the others out of the corner of his eye, taking down the ring leader and his associates.

 

Wild, in the meantime, has entered the ring.  Twilight launches himself at the fence just as Wild tackles a dog the ground, pinning it.  It struggles, barking and growling beneath him. The other dog charges, jaws clamping down around Wild’s leg.  Wild snarls in response, face twisted in pain, as he continues to hold down the thrashing dog beneath him. Twilight jumps from the fence and makes it to his side just as the dog rips away with Wild’s boot.  It begins to tear away at it, foam and blood flying from its mouth.

 

Twilight glances at Wild.

 

“You alright for now, Cub?”

 

Wild’s leg is bloody, but he just nods firmly.  The dog beneath him has begun to slow, it’s barks turning to whines.

 

“Just get the other dog.”

 

Twilight nods and tackles the other canine, grunting with effort as the dog tries to spin around and bite him.  He has half a mind to just transform, but the others are starting to enter the ring now, the perpetrators of this whole mess tied up in a corner.  Hyrule and Time run over to him, helping him to restrain the dog. They tie it to the fence, wary of it’s snapping mouth. By the time they’re finished, the other have done the same to Wild’s dog.  Twilight turns in time to see Wild stumble on his bad leg, Legend hopping over to support him. 

 

Twilight’s there before he understands what’s happening, help Wild to sit down in the dirt. 

 

“Easy, Cub.”

 

Wild sighs, accepting an offered potion from Hyrule.  

 

“It’s really nothing,” he says, but drinks it when Twilight shoots him a look.  

 

He’s up and walking within a few minutes, but if Twilight keeps a close eye on him for the rest of the day, no one says anything.  

 

Wild does, however, complain about his missing boot until Twilight finally caves and loans him a new pair.  Their too big, but they get the job done. 

 

Wild, try as he might, can’t hide his grin.  

 

* * *

 

 

“A...ah….”

 

“Easy, easy, almost there, Cub.”

 

Wild leans heavily into his side, arm slung over Twilight’s shoulder.  They trudge their way through the undergrowth, the howls of monsters at their backs sending another rush of adrenaline through Twilight.  Wild leaves a trail of blood behind them, groaning as he continues to put one foot in front of the other, but it’s soon lost to the rain coming down in sheets around them.  Twilight grips Wild tighter at the waist, pulling him along.

 

“C’mon.  You can do it, Cub.  You’re gonna be fine.”    

 

Even to himself, Twilight sounds frantic.  Wild doesn’t respond, just coughs wetly. He stumbles, and Twilight is forced to turn and catch him under the armpits, hawling him upwards.  WIld’s head lolls worryingly, tipping forward to rest on Twilight shoulder. 

 

“Hey hey hey,” Twilight murmurs, clutching at Wild’s hair and yanking him back to look at his face.  Wild stares at through lidded and cloudy eyes. There’s a line of blood running from his mouth and dripping down his chin, washed away by rainwater.  Twilight gulps. “Hey hey, easy, easy.” He hefts him higher, stumbling when Wild doesn’t stand on his own. “C’mon, Cub. Work with me here. You gotta keep moving.”  

 

Wild mumbles something unintelligible, blood bubbling at the corner of his mouth.  He grunts and tries to lift himself, but can’t seem to find purchase. In the distance, the growls and cries are growing louder.  Twilight clutches Wild closer.

 

“Shit,” he mutters and turns.  The forest around them is thick, large trees spreading out over the ground with lumpy uneven trunks.  Wild’s head is on his shoulder again, his breath coming in ragged bursts, and Twilight feels despair forming in the pit of his stomach.   

 

“Stay with me, Cub,” he murmurs, glancing at Wild.  Wild is still looking at him and Twilight can feel him clutching weakly as the pelt draped over his back.  His protege whimpers, eyes squinting closed. 

 

“Twi…”

 

Twilight lifts him then, reaching down to grab Wild’s legs and bring him up.  His protege is surprisingly light. Wild flops weakly in his arms, a groan escaping his lips as Twilight begins to move again.  Yelling, familiar, reaches Twilight’s ears and he feels a spark of hope. 

 

The others are out there, somewhere, fighting.  Distracting.

 

“Alright,” he says, more to himself than anything.  “Alright, let’s do this.” He glances down at Wild as he begins to jog.  “Stay with me, Cub. Stay with me.” 

 

Wild gurgles something in response and lifts a hand.  It flops uselessly onto his stomach after a moment, but it’s enough to satisfy Twilight, who continues onward.  They make it to shelter just as the clouds above them burst and lightning illuminates the world, followed by a shock of thunder.  Wild draws closer as Twilight crouches under the overhang of a shallow cave. It’s a tight squeeze, but Twilight manages to press himself against the stone behind him, bending over to shield Wild as best he can.  He draws his knees up, Wild resting in his lap. Twilight cards his hands through Wild’s hair, moving his bangs away. Wild’s eyes are closed, his breathing shallow, and Twilight feels panic building in his chest.  He presses his hand to Wild’s cheek, patting it lightly. 

 

“Hey, hey.  Cub. Stay with me.”  Wild flinches and Twilight can’t help, but smile.  “No going anywhere yet, yeah?”

 

Wild’s eyes open after a moment and Twilight feels a pang of guilt as his protege turns his head slightly to look at him, face pale.  Twilight tugs him a bit closer as another crack of lightning branches across the sky. 

 

“You with me, Cub?”

 

It takes a moment, but Wild’s lips tug into some semblance of a smile.

 

“‘M here…”  He murmurs. Twilight huffs, ducking his head.  His adrenaline is dying now, but he reaches into his bag and rummages around, producing a small vial of red liquid.  He pops the cork and sits Wild up enough to help him drink. Wild flops back when the vial is empty, exhausted. He’s no longer bleeding and Twilight feels a wave of relief wash over him as Wild’s breathing begins to come easier, but as the rain continues to fall, he can’t find it in himself to relax.  He shifts, trying to get comfortable. 

 

In his arms, Wild has fallen asleep, tucked into his chest with his face buried in Twilight’s pelt.

 

Twilight sighs and leans his head against the wall of the cave, waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ah, Master Link!” 

 

The group as a whole perks up with varying degrees of surprise.  Time stiffens and Twilight mirrors him, shoulders pulled back. He watches Wind, beside him, draw in a huge breath, puff out his chest.  On his other side, Wild lifts his chin up, a small smile gracing his features. There’s recognition in his eyes as he pads forward.

 

He reaches out a hand, grasping that of the man in front of them.  The man laughs, patting his shoulder firmly. 

 

“Good to see you back.  Been a while.”

 

Wild nods quietly and waves as the man continues on his way.  Wild watches him go before turning to the group and shrugging. 

 

“Welcome to Hateno.”

 

They wander through the town, breaking off into small groups.  Wind makes a beeline for one of the shops, dragging Hyrule by the arm to gaze at a rack of pristine arrows, while Warriors begins to chat to a young woman outside of her shop.  She laughs, a blush rising to her cheeks, and he smiles, his cheeks growing red as well. Twilight watches as the rest of them begin to explore, leaving him with Wild at his side.  

 

“What’s that?”  Twilight asks, nodding in the direction of an open store front.  A woman stands in front, waving people over. She grins widely when she catches sight of Wild, large eyes growing wide!  

 

“Link!”  She waves them over.  “It’s wonderful to see you again!  Here for a touch up?”

 

Wild shakes his head, smiling.  

 

_ “ _ Ah, no,” he says quietly.  “Nothing today.” 

 

Nearby, something crashes, and they turn to see Time staring sternly at a stammering Legend.  A spilled crate of apples lies on the ground before them, the seller looking at them forlornly.  The woman stares for a moment, before turning back to the two of them.

 

“Well that’s a shame, perhaps another time?”  She smiles again and places her hands on her hips.  She looks at Twilight, her eyes running over his face.  “And who’s this fine young fellow with you?” 

 

The question gives them both pause.  Wild stumbles, his hand making little motions in the air.  

 

“U-uh-”

 

“I’m his older brother.”  Twilight jumps in, before his protege can try and explain their situation.  Wild whips his head around to look at him, eyes wide, but the woman seems not to take notice.    

 

“Ah! I didn’t know Link had a brother,” she coos and reaches out to clasp Twilight’s hand.  “You can call me Senna. My husband, Sayge, owns the dye shop here.” 

 

Twilight smiles and shakes her hand.   

 

“You can call me Twi - old nickname.”  He looks to the shop. “Dye shop, you said?”

 

“Ah yes.  We dye clothes here - my husband’s quite the creative type.  Link here is one of our best customers!”

 

Wild nods, still looking a bit dazed.  Twilight places an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close.  

 

“I’m sure he is!  He’s always had a bit of an artistic flare.”

 

Wild is staring at him now, a peculiar look on his face.  Twilight hopes he’s not angry, but he’s too caught up in laughing along with Senna to make sure.  Instead they chat a bit longer, before they let her get back to work. She tells them to come again, even just to say ‘hi’ and then they’re off, making their way up through the town.  Twilight slips his arm from around Wild’s shoulders, about to apologise, but is surprised when Wild leans into his side again.

 

“I’m sorry,”  Twilight tries, but Wild shakes his head.  He’s smiling, Twilight realizes, his face hidden by his bangs.  Warmth sparks in his chest and huffs. 

 

“Ah, Cub,” he murmurs and pulls Wild close again.  When they meet up again with the others, no one mentions it.  

* * *

 

 

“My house is up there.”

 

Four raises an eyebrow, impressed.  

 

“You have a house?”

 

Wild shrugs and starts to walk, the others falling in behind.  They pass a set of strange rectangular houses, a sign advertising a ‘new way of living’ and then come to a long foot bridge.  Far below, a river runs lazily along its path.

 

A small house sits on the other side, the stable beside it empty.  

 

“Link’s House,” Four reads when they reach the house, a small laugh hidden by his words.  Wild shrugs. 

 

“Bolson insisted,” he say softly and then walks to the door.  He opens it slowly, peeking inside, before gesturing to the others.  “It’s not much, but…” 

 

They enter into a small living room, a wooden table set with a bowl of nuts and fruit in the center.  Blankets and pillows fill the corners, places to sit and relax, and walls are adorned with various weapons.  Warriors whistles when he enters, walking to where an ornate trident hangs. He says nothing, just admires the weapons.  The others spread out, doing the same. Wild remains by the door, watching them quietly. Twilight finds himself at the base of a small staircase.  

 

“Can I go up?” he asks.  Wild hesitates, his gaze darting up the stairs.  He bites his lip.

 

“Ah… well,” he starts, but Twilight shakes his head.  

 

“No worries then, Cub.”  

 

Wild looks as though he’s about to respond, but is interrupted when Legend calls his name.  He’s holding up the bowl of fruit. 

 

“Are these safe to eat?  How long have they been here?”

 

Wild walks over, peering at the bowl.

 

“Ah, Bolson must have brought them over as a little welcome gift.  They should be fine.”

 

“Oh good,” Legend says, pulling an apple from the pile.  “I’m starving.” 

 

Wild jumps.  

 

“I can cook something!” He exclaims and, before anyone can stop him, he’s rummaging through the groceries and pulling ingredients.  

 

While Wild cooks outside, ‘assisted’ by Wind and Hyrule, the others tidy up around the house.  It’s relatively neat, having had no one around to make much of a mess, but when Time runs his hand along a railing and brings it up covered in dust, they all collectively decide it’s the least they can do.  Twilight makes himself useful by sweeping the floors with Sky, the two of them starting a small game of messing with each other’s dust piles. Time watches with a fond expression on his face as he rearranges pillows, fluffing them.  Legend and Four dust, Four squawking as Warriors lifts him up to reach a tall shelf. 

 

It’s Legend that does it.  He doesn’t mean to, but the crash is enough to make them all jump.  It’s followed by a loud ‘SHIT!’ and someone scrambling to pick things up and Twilight feels his heart drop when he realizes that it it’s coming from upstairs.  He checks; outside, Wild doesn’t seem to have noticed, so he makes his way quickly upstairs. 

 

Legend sits on the floor, nursing his sore forehead.  In front of him lays a picture frame, face down. 

 

The rest of the lofted room is relatively simple in decor; a single bed with a nightstand sits in the corner, a yellow flower wilting in its vase.  Legend looks up from where he sits, guilt written on his face. 

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I just-”

 

“It’s fine, Legend,” Twilight says, stooping to pick up the picture.  “It was just an accident.” 

 

Nothing seems to be broken, the frame still intact, so Twilight turns the picture over.  

 

And pauses.  

 

It’s a group picture, a host of people standing close together with their arms around each other.  A Goron man stands at the back, holding everyone close and smiling. The rest seemed surprised; there’s a young Zora, her red scales bright and shining despite the photo’s age and Gerudo woman, grinning at those around her.  The yellowing edges of the paper have already begun to encroach upon the Rito warrior, his slate grey feathers turning green. 

 

There’s two hylians in the center and Twilight’s mouth goes dry.  

 

There’s a young woman and he knows it’s Zelda without being told; he clasps her hands in front of her, young and beautiful.  

 

It means that the young man beside her… 

 

Wild’s hair is shorter here.  It’s not the only thing that’s different, but for some reason it’s the first things that jumps out.  Twilight swallows, running a thumb over his protege’s face. He looks surprised here, but there’s a glimmer of mirth in his eyes that Twilight’s never seen before.

 

Next to him, Legend stands and peers over his shoulder.  He sucks in a breath. 

 

“Shit,” he whispers, staring.  “Is...that…?”

 

Twilight doesn’t know how to respond, too caught up in the smoothness of skin.  

 

Wild’s face is free of scars, unaltered.  Clean. New. 

 

Legend lifts his hand, touching his fingers lightly to the picture.  

 

“Is everything alright?”

 

It’s Time, standing at the top of the stairs.  Sky, Warriors and Four are gathered behind him.  Twilight goes to place the picture back, but he knows the others have already seen.  He affixes it to the wall anyway, shoulders hunched, before sighing and turning around.  

 

“Let’s go,” he says, pushing past Time and heading downstairs.  The others follow after a moment, quiet. They gather in the living room, a strange stillness falling over them.  It is how Wild, Wind and Hyrule find them, sitting around the table. Time is quick to act as if all is normal, standing to help bring in food.  They all follow suit, distributing bowls and plates. Twilight is still for a moment, before he snags the serving spoon from Wild, pushing him to sit.  

 

“You’ve done enough.  Just relax, Cub.”

 

“I, uh, alright?  I mean it’s really not that big of a de - did you guys clean my house?!” 

 

Twilight forces him into a chair, a hand resting on his shoulder a bit too long, before dishing out the food.  They spend the rest of the night in relative contentedness, chatting amongst each other. Twilight sits between Time and Wild, quiet as he watches Wild and Hyrule banter back and forth.  Wild’s scars stretch as he smiles, the skin pulling unnaturally, but if it’s uncomfortable, he doesn’t let it show. Twilight huffs.

 

That night they sleep in the main room, curled together on blankets and piles of pillows, the warmth of their meal bringing sleep quickly.  Wild sleeps downstairs with them, brushing off their concerns. He curls up beside Twilight, catching his eye and grinning. He signs something quick and Twilight pouts; he’s been taking lessons, of sorts, from both Time and Wild, but he’s nowhere near being fluent.  He narrows his eyes at his protege and Wild chuckles sleepily. He signs again, a bit slower, but Twilight only shakes his head.

 

“Cub,” he whispers.  “I don’t understand.”    

 

He waits for a response, but when Wild sighs in his sleep, pressed into Twilight’s side, he lets it go.  

 

* * *

 

 

“Don’t let go!”

 

Twilight feels himself slip further and he yelps, his feet scrambling at the edge.  His fingers scream in pain, torn and bloody from gripping rough stone, and he clenches his eye shut.  It’s getting harder to breath, the wound on his chest pulling and tearing as he struggles to hold on. Above him, Twilight’s left arm in his grasp, Wild stares down at him.  He strains, his face pale. He’s lying awkwardly on his own ledge, body twisted and bloody as he holds onto Twilight. Their blood is mixing together, running in rivulets down Twilight’s arm, and he feels himself slipping.  He groans, his chest burning.

 

Somewhere, beneath, Twilight’s claw and hook shots lay buried in heaps of rubble.  Wild’s paraglider is there too, torn apart and pierced by arrows. It’s stupid situation.  Scary.

 

“Cub,” he gasps.  He tries to say more, but then the rock beneath Wild cracks and both of them cry out as a piece of it falls away.  Twilight meets Wild’s eyes, wide and scared, and makes a decision. 

 

“Let go!”

 

“What?!”  Wild’s grip tightens around his wrist.  He’s got blood bubbling at the corner on his mouth, but he doesn’t seem to notice.  Instead he shifts, gritting his teeth. Twilight winces as Wild groans, bringing his other arm around and grabbing hold of Twilight.  He leaning over the edge now, his hair cascading down around the two of them. He draws in a raspy breath. “I’m not… I’m not letting you go.”

 

Twilight can’t think; it feels like there a hot iron piercing his lung, twisting with every breath, and he tries to bring his other hand up, tries to pry Wild’s hands away, but his arm isn’t listening him anymore.  His shoulder moves and then his chest screams and so he hangs there, limp and staring up at his protege. 

 

“...too heavy,” he barks out, choking on the words.  “You’re gonna fall too!” 

 

“No!”  

 

Twilight feels like his arm is about to be pulled from its socket; the whole world is a blur of pain and he can feel himself losing the fight to stay awake.  His fingers loosen around Wild’s wrist and Wild must feel it because he panic, nails digging in Twilight’s skin.

 

“No, no, no!  Stay!” He cries.  He shifts and Twilight sways slightly.  Twilight’s head is leaned against his own arm as he tries to keep his eyes open.  “Twi, please…” 

 

It’s a broken plea, desperate, but Twilight has trouble responding.  He tries to take a breath, but chokes halfway when the pain in his chest spikes.  He ends up coughing instead.

 

There’s blood in his mouth.

 

Wild says something else, but Twilight can’t hear it past the blood rushing past his ears.  He tries again, wheezing, and manages to bring in just enough air to clear the fog a little.  Wild is speaking, asking him something, pleading, and Twilight mumbles a response. 

 

And then suddenly he jerks as Wild begins to pull.  

 

Twilight forgets sometimes; Wild is so quiet.  He’s mild and meek in conversation, laughs only when the moment catches him off guard.  For as much as he is wild, Twilight forgets. 

 

Wild hauls him upwards and Twilight remembers that he’s strong.  So strong. 

 

But the rock is crumbling bit by bit and Twilight thinks it might not be enough.  His head lolls, his vision dipping in and out and he thinks that for as strong as Wild is, maybe this time it’s not going to work out.  

 

Something grips the scruff of his shirt, a hand releasing his wrist only snake around and under his armpits, hold him tight.  Twilight’s vision goes dark again.

 

And then there is rock beneath him.  He’s dragged back, held awkwardly in the arms of another and he looks up to see the blurry form of Wild beside him.  They’re both a mess of blood and sweat, but Wild doesn’t let go, even as he struggles to sit up, pulling Twilight along with him.  Twilight tries to help, tries to push himself up, but any strength he once had seems to have abandoned him, so instead he’s limp in Wild’s arms.  

 

Wild leans back, maneuvering Twilight so that he’s cradled against the other, his head flopping back.  He feels a hand on his chest, pressing against the wound. 

 

Through lidded eyes he can see Wild; he’s pale, his blood stark against his face.  Twilight turns ever so slightly to see Wild’s legs beneath him. One is twisted and bloody and Twilight turns away when he sees white through torn skin.

 

Broken by the fall.  

 

He’s cold and his head spins when Wild adjusts his grip.  Wild shivers, and Twilight knows that it’s bad. 

 

They’re going into the shock, the both of them.

 

Wild leans forward, curling inward.  His other leg is dangling off the ledge.  When he speaks, his voice is barely a whisper.

 

“Twi…?”

 

Twilight hums.  

 

“Don’t go…”  

 

Twilight almost laughs.  He doesn’t have much a choice here.  They’re both bleeding out, broken and dying on this cliffside.  

 

“Twi…”  Wild looks at him this time and Twilight can see despair in his eyes.  “Don’t go… I’ll…” He pauses, blood dribbling from his mouth and Twilight blinks.  

 

“...Cub…”

 

“I’ll  come back,”  Wild finally gasps, eye shut tight.  “I’ll come back, but you…” 

 

Twilight breathes in through his nose, tries to press closer.  Wild’s grip around him tightens, though its weak. 

 

For the first time, in a long time, Twilight prays.  Prays that some miracle occurs. Prays that Hylia will take pity on the both of them; grant them some form of mercy.  

 

“Don’t go,”  Wild murmurs again, soft.  Twilight reaches a hand, griping Wild’s where is grasps his shoulder. 

 

“...’m here…”  he mumbles and he knows it’s a lie.  Knows he’s fading far to fast, but for Wild’s sake he says it.  “M here, Cub…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Wild begs Mipha to just save them both and the two of them end up sitting on the ledge for like another 3 hours before the others come get them.


End file.
